


at the end of a long day (welcome home)

by Anonymous



Series: Nonnie’s MCYT Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, References to the Dream SMP, The Potato War, and also the timeline, im ignoring the bit where techno finished and won, just a little, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The man takes off his hat and stares at the fields. He was a king once. Had ruled over vast lands, and been feared by many.(Or, I write the potato war far too seriously three months after it ended.)
Series: Nonnie’s MCYT Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	at the end of a long day (welcome home)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a practical place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295008) by [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/pseuds/Spaghettoi). 



The man takes off his hat and stares at the fields. He was a king once. Had ruled over vast lands, and been feared by many.

The fields are quiet, so unlike the crowds that had once roared his name. He hated the noise. He had hated the quiet more. He likes the quiet now though.

(Once quiet had meant a heartbeat had finally given out. Now it meant another day without death.

He had liked noise too once. Before he had been given a crown and a title. When things were better.)

The Once-King stares some more.

There’s nothing but field as far as he can see. If he turns, there will be more field, and his house in the distance. 

It is his four hundred and thirty-third day in the fields. It will not be his last.

He puts the hat back on.

__________

It is raining, and he doesn’t want to go out. He knows at least a bit of harvest is ready. He should go out.

He tells himself he stays inside because of the monsters spawning. It’s a lie.

He spends day seven hundred and sixty-two in bed, thinking about what his citizens and enemies would say if they could see him now.

He still doesn’t think he’d trade this for the bloodshed.

__________

He has a cow. He has potatoes. Technically, he has the monsters.

He’s pretty sure he’s gone insane. Part of him, the one he thinks might have dragged him out here, says he’s more sane than he used to be.

He wonders if it could be both.

It’s probably both.

It might be time to leave. He’s not ready to leave. There isn’t much of a life for him to go back to anymore. 

It took about nine hundred days for him to do it, which does feel like a bit of an achievement. It probably takes much less time for most people to go insane.

He resolves not to talk to the potatoes again.

__________

He very rarely talks to the potatoes after realizing he was doing it. This does not make him feel any more sane.

_“Blood for the Blood God! Blood for the Blood God!”_ keeps chanting in his head. 

It makes him punch through his wall.

Day one thousand two hundred and twelve does not go well.

__________

He is laying in one of his fields. It is the middle of the night. Potatoes are not very comfortable. Really, it’s just a terrible idea.

The stars look nice. Some fireflies have shown up tonight.

He ignores the zombie he can hear growling. It’s a zombie. What’s it going to do, try and kill him?

He may have disappeared from society for well over four years, but a zombie of all things wouldn’t be able to kill him.

Days one thousand three hundred and two to one thousand three hundred and six are spent laying in the field.

__________

Somewhere around day one hundred and twelve he had set up a great deal of training equipment. It had been the middle of the night, so he didn’t have to tend his potatoes.

He used it a great deal. Currently, it is stopping him from expanding his fields.

He’s ignored the gods for going on one thousand six hundred and ninety-two days, but he’s pretty sure it’s a sign.

He can ignore them a bit longer. He spends a few days moving the equipment.

(His northernmost field gets flooded by a freak storm not long after. He decides not to care.

He’s not leaving his potatoes for mindless killing of all things.)

__________

There are one thousand eight hundred and twenty-five days in five years. 

It does not feel like the momentous occasion it probably should. He recounts the tally’s scratched into his wall.

It’s been five years.

__________

Before the potatoes he had been a king. Technically speaking, he thinks he might still be a king.

He doesn’t remember who or where exactly he ruled, but he does remember spending a fair bit of time trying to kill a guy with a mask. 

This doesn’t make him think he was a very good king. He does know he was, and probably still is, very good at killing. 

Besides that he doesn’t remember much of before. He used to talk to people, but his voice is scratchy when he tries. It makes him reach for something on his arm, but he stops halfway through because he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Day one thousand eight hundred and twenty-seven is a weird one.

__________

He starts talking to the potatoes again on day one thousand eight hundred and twenty-nine. 

He tells himself it’s not because he’s insane. It’s an important tactical advantage to be able to talk without your throat hurting after a word or two.

He distantly remembers someone younger than him being able talk his way out of anything. He also remembers someone who could convince anyone to do almost anything. 

Talking is an important tactical advantage.

He decides he’ll master it again.

__________

By day one thousand eight hundred and forty-two he thinks he’s got a pretty good system going.

Eat, farm, narrate to potatoes and his cow, eat, train, and sleep.

This goes on until the dark bracer on his arm lights up green. 

**Wilbur:** heyyyyy me and tommy may have gotten ourselves into a bit of trouble

He’s a little bit shocked and doesn't respond. He knows Wilbur. Wilbur had been there before the potatoes and before he was a king. ~~_He had forgotten there was a time before that._ ~~

**Wilbur:** you’ll get to overthrow a government?

**Wilbur:** i’m asking phil if you don’t respond 

If Wilbur asks Phil his eldest brother is going to wonder why Techno isn’t answering. And if Techno doesn’t answer, all of his brothers are going to check on him. They’ll see his potatoes. He will be mercilessly teased until the end of time, which outweighs any reason he might have once had for them.

Also, if both Wilbur and Tommy are in one place the ‘trouble’ could be anything from not wanting to apologize to someone to having multiple people trying to kill them and the second message makes it seem a bit too close to the ‘kill them’ side for comfort.

It really doesn’t take much thinking for him to make his choice.

**Technoblade:** send the server address.

__________

His one thousand eight hundred and forty-second day is the last day he counts. In fact, it’s his last day on the farm.

He doesn’t look back before he leaves. His brothers are waiting and he knows he’s already spent far too long away.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of effort that Techno put into a bunch of potatoes, not even in real life,,,


End file.
